ghosttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
House Quests
House quests are quests that unlock houses in the Ghost Town. When a house quest is completed, the general vicinity of the house becomes bright and cheerful, and crafting for that house is unlocked once you repair each house, but you can no longer go inside that house. The ghosts will greet you if you try to enter, but you will not be able to view the inside of the house. The exception is Your (Anna's) House. Crafting in Anna's house is done from the wardrobe, once that object is unlocked in an early quest. Grandpa's house In the tutorial quest, Anna arrives to find the town abandoned, and is surprised to learn her Grandfather is a ghost, despite having received a letter (with no return address) stating he has died. The letter contained Grandpa's last address, and a magic wand. When she enters Grandpa's house, he warns her to run away, and flees from her. Finally, he explains about The Dramatist. Your (Anna's) house When in the city you talk to Grandpa by clicking on his house, he gives you a mansion. But this mansion has long been abandoned, and needs cleanup. Anna is curious about the previous owner. After cleaning up some rags and piles of sand, you see an old wardrobe. You will need to craft or find planks, glue, and tissue to repair the wardrobe. Stray doleful cats also regularly take up residence at your house - you will need to shoo them away with vacuum cleaners. You can customize your house by decorating it. The instructions have a note on them in fine print. Grandpa needs his glasses to decipher the note. The glasses can be crafted in the wardrobe, and the note translation is crafted at Grandpa's. Once deciphered, the note indicates that a password has flown away and gotten caught in a tree. You will need a spyglass to read the note in the tree. The scope can be crafted in Anna's wardrobe. The note in the tree contains a mysterious phrase. This phrase turns out to be the password to the kitchen. In the kitchen, you find piles of groceries and dirty dishes to clean up, a stove that is in need of repair, and a wall safe behind the refrigerator. There is also another door that will only open with a password. To repair the stove, you will need wire, metallic tubes, tissues, ectoplasm, matches, hammers, and sand. Mario's (Plumber's) house Mario's house is the second house quest, and is also an intermediate tutorial quest. Mario is missing his toolbox. You must search Mario's house for the tools, fighting slime blob ghosts along the way. Once you have the tools, you must fix some pipes. You also meet the cat. This ghostly cat offers to help you if you help the residents, who have not been able to care for the cat properly since the Dramatist took control. The cat appears when a house quest is close to completion. Mario's ghost is in the last room you visit, and Mario is wearing a mysterious mask, which he says was given to him by "a friend". He is the first character you encounter who is wearing a cursed mask. When you complete all the tasks in the house, Mario takes off the mask and is freed from the mysterious Playwright. Ricardo's (Gardener's) house At the gardener's house, you arrive to find the gardener sobbing behind a door that is covered in poisonous weeds, and fierce carnivorous plants growing up through the floorboards. You must find the spray ingredients and the sprayer by searching the gardener's house and fighting the weeds. Don't forget to search all the chests and closets here! Once you have the ingredients for the antiweed spray, you must craft it in Mario's house. When you find Ricardo the gardener, you find out that he is unhappy because he received a break-up letter from his lady love. On cleaning up the room Ricardo is in, you find a door that is rusted shut. You must craft oil to fix the door. The ingredients are in Ricardo's room, and crafting is done at Mario's house. The door opens into Ricardo's library. The break-up letter is in one of Ricardo's bookcases. You must visit Jane's house to continue. When you enter Ricardo's house with Jane, and speak with Ricardo, Ricardo and Jane make up from their misunderstanding and Ricardo takes off his mask. Ricardo is now ready to cut away the poisonous flower but he needs his garden shears. They should be on the floor above, and you will need a rope ladder to get them. The rope ladder can be crafted at Jane's house. The secret area can be accessed only from the upper floor by examining a lamp. Once you have searched the upper floor, you will need to visit Andrew to continue. Jane's house When you first visit Jane's house, Jane is waiting for Ricardo. You show Jane the letter. Jane wants to come to Ricardo, but needs to get ready. First, you search Jane's house for her makeup and mirror: you will need a cosmetics bag, a comb, and a mirror. Opening a window should help. You also will need to get into the kitchen, but the path is blocked by live wires. You will need to search the house for the electrical panels (there are three) to turn off the power. You will need rubber gloves to access the electrical panel: Rubber gloves can be crafted at Grandpa's house. You will also need to repair the mirror: this can be repaired at Grandpa's house. Be sure to explore everything: there is a secret chest at Jane's house (you will need a straight plank to access it). When you bring Jane her makeup bag, hair pin, and repaired mirror, she takes off her mask and accompanys you to Ricardo's house. Andrew's (Postman's) House When you visit Andrew's house, Andrew is in hiding. To find Andrew, you will need a doorknob, and strength to lift a heavy trapdoor. The Superstrong potion is crafted in Jane's house. You encounter your first Warder in Andrew's basement. You find Andrew trapped in a closet in his basement. Andrew explains the situation, removing his mask, and then you return to Ricardo with his shears and the letter that was swapped. The first key to the secret area is in a vase. Alex's house(Police Station) A pile of logs is still blocking the path after the poisonous flower is removed. You remove the logs by selling the decoration, only to be arrested by Alex, the policewoman. After escaping the cell, you battle ghosts in Alex's office. After battling these ghosts and clearing debris from the office, Alex no longer believes you are in league with the Dramatist, and you are free. Alex has already beaten her mask. Alex asks you to get some papers from the safe downstairs. After you bring Alex the papers, you need to show them to the other citizens and then return to Alex. Alex tells you that nobody has the key to the gate dividing the city, but Ryan is skilled at lock picking. His aunt may know his whereabouts. Mrs Langley's (Old Lady's) house When you enter Mrs Langley's house, she is acting strangely. Alex suggests that Anna stay with her awhile. You clean her house to pass the time. Alex also wants you to gather some materials. Once you have gathered the materials, you can record the cassette tape at the police station and collect the storeroom key from Alex. The boombox is located in the storeroom. To access the secret area here, you will need a sledgehammer from Mario's house. Once you have the boombox, the red beacon, and the blue beacon, you can craft the police boombox with flashing lights. The beacons can be crafted at Grandpa's house. You will also need to craft some handcuffs to catch some criminals. Once the criminals are caught, Mrs Langley takes off her mask. When you reassure her that no harm will come to Ryan, she gives you Ryan's whereabouts. Kyle's house You find Kyle in his hideout. He agrees to return the items he stole to their proper owners, but is unable to access them due to the ghosts in his house. You will need a naildrawer to pry the boards from the door that is boarded up to keep the ghosts trapped. The naildrawer can be crafted at Ricardo's house. There is also a door that opens only with a code. You must craft the naildrawer before you can find the code in one of the bookshelves in the first locked room. The items are hidden in the boarded and coded rooms. Once you have found all the items, talk to all the owners of the previous houses you have unlocked to get Kyle's immunity. To unlock the secret room in this house, keep in mind that some floor tiles look different than the others. Standing on the right tiles in the right order will unlock the secret room. You ask Kyle about lockpicking the gates. Kyle responds that he disposed of his lockpicks when he left his life of crime. Unfortunately, Kyle does not have the knowledge to make more lockpicks, but fortunately his friend Eddie does. It turns out by Eddie, he means Andrew: the lockpicks can be crafted at Andrew's house. Once you have the lockpicks crafted, click on the town gates to start the process. The locks take 10 hours real time, or you can ask your friends to help to reduce the time up to 100 minutes each (up to 6 helpers). to be continued... * House Quests 2 Category:House Quests